C o n f e s s i o n s
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Nora gets advise from others on how he should confess his love to Kazuma.. Nora X Kazuma.


C o n f e s s i o n s

_I own nothing._

* * *

Perhaps asking his closet '_friends' _for love advise wasn't the best part of his ingenious plan. First off, most of them were just as, or even less, romantically inept then he was. So their advise had been redundant. Nora paused in his critical thinking. Redundant? Where did he learn that word? Perhaps Kazuma's hellish schooling had just begun to take effect.

Nora shook his head. No, no he wasn't supposed to be thinking about stupid words or vocabulary. He was supposed to be mentally bashing his so called comrades love advise. So who was first? He thought about it and decided that Rivan's idea had a few holes in it.

**Rivan's love advise:**

_Love advise huh? Lets see now….use a condo-oh what? Oh confession advise. Oh well then. Try leaving a note around…I dunno just place it somewhere they'd be sure to find it and read it._

And of coarse Nora had tried it. It seemed like pretty good advise at first. Nora had wrote a simple note on an index chard and signed his name. He then waited until the school shoe locker room was empty and slipped the card inside of Kazuma's locker.

Well he'd thought it was Kazuma's locker. It turned out that he'd placed it in Yano's locker who foolishly thought Nora was the name of some girl. In short the letter never got to Kazuma which frustrated Nora. Okay so maybe it was his fault that he got the locker numbers wrong. But still, he would blame Rivan until his dying day. To this day Yano was still looking for the mystery girl.

Next was the Liege's advise. Hers being the most useless of them all.

**The Liege's advise:**

_Love confession? Nora are you experiencing puppy love? I'm so proud of you. You have to do this right! Buy her things! Lost of nice things, then take her out to dinner and express your love to her through a poem, no! a sonnet! Then sweep her off her feet and-_

Yeah. There were a few problems with her advise. One, Nora had no money. Food and other things were supplied by Kazuma and the Army. Second, Kazuma would probably punch him in the face if he ever tried anything like that. Or he'd laugh, both sounded equally horrible so needless to say her advise was scrapped. Next was Bajee's advise. It wasn't any better.

**Bajee's advise:**

_A love confession eh? Wow you grew up fast. Sure I'll help you out little buddy. Now listen closely because this is big, big. It's 100 percent guarantied to work. Yes, yes. Calm down and listen carefully. You've gotta flex your muscles. YEAH! Works everytime! I swear…hey were are you going? Come back!…Nora!_

Useless muscle head. Nora needed something that would work on Kazuma. He doubted Kazuma would fall for muscles, gifts, or a stupid love note. He needed something that would get Kazuma to understand how he felt without making himself sound like a total girl. So he asked vice president of the student council, Hirasaka.

**Hirasaka's advise:**

_Confessing your love to a girl is easy! Just give her flowers. Oh! But be creative. Like pick a flower that symbolizes just how you feel about her! Then leave them someplace where she'll be sure to find them! Need money? Here! Good luck!_

Nora was skeptical at first but figured it was better then Bajee's and the Liege's advise and went to the flower shop. Eventually he bought a nice bouquet of red tulips using his charity money. It simply meant a declaration of love. And it didn't make him sound girly in anyway really. Next Nora decided to be creative and before school started he left the flowers on Kazuma's desk. This time he made sure it was Kazuma's desk.

Later he discovered that Kazuma had indeed received the flowers. But had no idea who they were from. Nora hadn't put a name card in with the flowers! So Kazuma had not known who the flowers were from. After that Nora banged his head against a locker for an hour straight. This time Nora went to an expert. He couldn't believe he was stooping this low to come to a guy like this. But he did seem to know a lot about this kind of thing.

**Knell's Advise:**

_Well this is truly odd. Your coming to me for advise on confessing your love? Well I suppose I am an expert with the opposite sex. Alright, I'll take pity on you. Listen carefully. You have to be smooth. Try pick up lines. What…? You don't know any? Okay then I guess I'll teach you a few. The next time you see her. Do this…_

Nora should have known better. He shouldn't have done it. Knell's advise had lead to being the most embarrassing moment in his adolescent life. But still, he tried Knell's method and received lack luster results. The next time he saw Kazuma it was on the way to school. Casually the demon approached the human who paused to allow Nora to catch up. Big mistake.

Following Knell's advise to a tee, Nora grasped Kazuma's belt buckle and pulled him close. Kazuma stared at him with a startled expression, and then those words left Nora's lips.

"Those are a nice pair of legs. What time do they open?"

After that Nora was pelted with soda cans and was thoroughly abused by the _'I forbid' _command and left to nurse his injuries on the sidewalk. Stupid Knell. Nora was slowly running out of options. Perhaps this was his fate, to be alone forever. He went to everyone he could think of. And still received the same lack luster results.

Out of everyone though, Barik's advise had been the worst. It was so bland and simple. Just like him.

**Barik's advise:**

_A love confession? Just be honest. Tell her how you feel. _

Really? That's all that bastard could give to him? That advise seemed even worse then the advise everyone else had given him. "Nora?" a voice called questioningly, snapping Nora from his thoughts. He glanced up across the room seeing Kazuma seated at his desk. No doubt he was doing homework. He was dressed down from his school uniform, just a simple white t-shirt and black pajama pants.

"What?" Nora groused. "Oh nothing, I just was wondering why you were climbing through my window" Kazuma said smartly. Nora frowned as he was halfway in Kazuma's window. He heaved himself the rest of the way up and fell onto the floor rather ungracefully. Kazuma ignored him and went back to his homework. His pencil tapping rhythmically on the tables surface as he yawned.

"What? Past your bedtime brat?" Nora mocked. "I forbid" Nora gagged and flailed on the floor. "I'm busy with homework, be quiet" the human deadpanned as he stopped his tapping and began to scrawl away on his desk top. Nora laid there on the floor on his back, his brow twitching before he rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes focusing On Kazuma's back.

He laid there quietly for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, again he was silenced by the command and was again told to stay quiet and let Kazuma finish his homework. Grumbling Nora sat on the floor and patiently waited for his master to finish. He ended up dozing off somewhere along the way. He wasn't sure when, but the next he remember was being shook away by Kazuma. "Go home" Kazuma deadpanned.

"I'd love to but I'm stuck in a freaking contract with this nutty human being" Nora groused as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kazuma raised a brow. "So while I'm stuck here with him in this dump called human world I have to do whatever this kid says otherwise I get choked. Often for no real reason" he continued on. Kazuma remained silent and allowed Nora to continue with his so far pointless spiel.

"And to top off my crappy life, as if it couldn't get any worse. I ended up falling in love with this same nutty human. I've tried everything to try and let him know how I feel and so far am unsuccessful. Got any advise for me?" Nora asked, his expression determined and his cheek starting to get a little rosy. Kazuma stared at him blankly before he parted his lips to speak. "You should kiss him" he deadpanned.

Now that was damn good advise.

**END**


End file.
